


this must be what perfection feels like

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Boys In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Toro Brosso, boys being emotional, this is so cute it's going to give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: After a photo shoot on the track, Max who is head over heels in love does a Silly Impulsive Thing. Carlos reacts different than expected.





	this must be what perfection feels like

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!   
> When I looked through my fanfic folder yesterday I found this. I wrote it ages ago so please don't expect too much - I proofread it but it's still overly romantic in a slightly awkward way. And you'll get cavities. I'm not sorry. I just thought I could share this since there's no need for it to rot on my harddrive.  
> Anyways, remember when [this](http://hannaclock.tumblr.com/post/143118807894/carlosainz-i-found-an-explanation) happened last year? Here's my view on how things proceeded. ;D  
> Have fun reading and check out my tumblr @[lewizhamilton](http://lewizhamilton.tumblr.com) if you wanna :)   
> Sam xx

After a day of filming and posing, Max was a bit tired. Not really physically, his body was used to a lot more exertion; but he was tired of having to act like he wasn’t head over heels in love with that brown eyed piece of perfection named Carlos. 

He was pretty sure that Daniil and Dan were suspecting something and Max had already considered to ask them for advice. They made it work - the perfect relationship by two formula one drivers, teammates; love, sex, affection, friendship, fun, everything. It made him a bit jealous to see them together all day long; he wanted what they had – but with Carlos, and better. Because obviously it would be their own kind of relationship and Max was sure that it would be even better than perfect. 

Well, that was consequential considering that Carlos was the perfect human being. He was funny and smart, he was dorky and serious. He was fucking sexy. And don’t even get Max started on his hair – ‘perfection’ didn’t even start to cover it. All he could think about when Carlos took his helmet and the balaclava off was to run his fingers through his hair, no matter if it was sweaty or not: Carlos was a living breathing tribute to sexiness.

But he shook his head, tried to snap out of his usual fantasies about his teammate and focused on the situation. Daniil and Dan were sitting on the crash barrier and chatting and laughing while he was staring at Carlos like a lunatic in love - which he absolutely was; Max might have a lot of flaws but he was honest enough to admit that to himself. Well, it only took him about a year to realise and that’s not too bad was it?

Max made a small huffing noise. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that he managed to drive a formula one car without crashing every five metres since he was drooling over Carlos all the time – considering that he couldn’t even concentrate on what the press people told them to do right now. 

Carlos was laughing about something and all Max could think about was that his laugh was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

“Hey, Max, let’s go chat with Danny and Daniil, hm?” 

Okay, not the most most beautiful sound. The most-most beautiful sound was Carlos’ accent, the drawl of Spanish stretching English words into sexiness. 

“Max?” 

But nothing could match the way Carlos pronounced his name. It was like a deep promise for more, an appeal to spill all his secrets and turning his soul inside out. 

“Max, are you listening to me?!”

Uh, or it was just a try to get his attention. Carlos couldn’t know that he already had it – admittedly not in the way he evidently wanted it, though. “What? Sorry, what did you say?” Max tried to focus on Carlos like a normal human being who was not ridden by amorousness but didn’t manage to catch up what he was asking. 

Carlos grinned at Max and shook his head lightly. “What were you even thinking about? You totally zoned out, man!”

Before Max could come up with a reasonable explanation Carlos put his hand on the small of his back and gave him a little push. “Anyway, I was asking if you want to go to Daniil and Dan and chill over there instead of standing on the track and staring into the air.” 

His grin got even wider and Max felt his ears turning red. “Uh, yeah. I mean, yes, we can-“ Damn. Not even a single hint of his usual wit lit up his embarrassed babbling. Well, what could you expect when your brain started to turn into (pink, glittering, lovey-dovey) jelly because the goddamn love of your life was touching you after a full day of being able to admire him without having to focus on incidental tasks like driving at 300 km/h? 

Carlos laughed again and removed his hand – Max didn’t know if he should be disappointed or relieved. “So, what do you think: should we go grab a bite after we get this press stuff finished?”   
He was trying for casual. That was something Max could manage. 

“Sure!” 

... Okay, it was something that Max could manage while squeaking like a thirteen year old girl getting asked out by her first crush. 

Carlos gave him a weird look. “Are you alright? I mean, nothing unusual about you losing your ability to speak in full sentences as soon as the cameras are a foot away but you seem... wired.” Carlos dark brown eyes were scanning his features and Max grew hot under the tight racing suit. 

“Wired?”, he squeaked in girl-with-a-crush-style. “Not at all, just... uh, hungry. I mean-” Max sighed and tried to avoid his teammate’s curious gaze. “Sorry. I’m a bit tired. Long day. My head’s spinning.” 

Carlos smiled brightly and winked. “No problem, mate. As long as it’s your head and not your car.”   
Apparently Carlos was out of sorts too because this was the worst joke Max had heard today (and due to working with Daniil and Dan he had heard a lot of bad jokes). But he laughed nonetheless since this was Carlos, his beautiful, perfect, funny--- Well. Not ‘his’. 

And this was the problem with his minor (turned major and life-consuming) crush. Carlos didn’t like him back. 

Even though Max felt like Carlos was the purpose of his life, Carlos was not interested. In nothing romantic, at least. The reality had nothing in common with said pink lovey-dovey jelly in Max’ head; breaking his heart regularly, but nevertheless he tried not to think too hard about this. Because having the hugest crush mankind had ever seen was one thing, but being depressed because it was an unrequited one was even worse. Wallowing in Carlos-centred thoughts was definitely better than having to deal with an aching heart. Max wasn’t so good with honesty towards himself after all. 

Considering this – and Max kept repeating said philosophy over and over again– the following events were not at all his fault. Not even remotely. If anyone was to blame, it was Carlos.

 

They had started to walk towards Daniil and Danny and were discussing what kind of food they should go for after the interviews. Carlos suggested Italian, Max wanted to try something local.  
It was so _domestic_ and exactly what Max imagined how their life would be if... if a relationship between them would work out. 

So before Max’ brain could pick up on what his body was about to do, he took Carlos’ hand. 

Not in the friendship kind of way. 

He was tracing down his wrist, feeling the smooth warm skin of his palm under his fingers; interlacing his trembling ones with Carlos’, so he could feel the slight calluses induced by gripping onto steering wheels since childhood. He immediately loved the feeling of Carlos’ hand against his own, a point of connection between their bodies, showing everyone that Carlos was _his_.

That was when he realised his mistake. 

Carlos was not his and he had no right to touch him like this. Apparently it had taken Carlos a few seconds to catch up, because he didn’t pull his hand away. But Max only allowed himself to wrap his mind around the properly guilty conscience of having surprised him that badly that he didn’t even react before he withdrew his hand. 

“Max!”, Carlos laughed out loud, a lot less genuine surprise on his face than contentment, which was weird. “What are you doing?” 

He shook his hand as if to get off the last traces of feeling Max’ fingers against his skin. “I’m not the right person to do this with, man!” Still, he was laughing but he had furrowed his brow. 

The throbbing pounding of his heart was all Max could feel for a second before the embarrassment hit him. He didn’t know if Carlos’ casual attitude was worse than a possibly disgusted reaction. “Uh, sure, man, sorry, I was just... playing?” Max tried for a grin and a laugh, but he felt his lips spreading into a grimace and the noise he made was more a choking sound than a laugh. 

Carlos chuckled and suddenly every trace of bewilderment was gone from his features. “No need to apologise. But that calls for revenge, doesn’t it?” The grin spread on his face was so bright that Max had to look away to avoid a relieved sigh that Carlos didn’t seem to hate him for his little slip.

Max didn’t have the time to think of a response because the feeling of Carlos’ palm against his ass short-circuited his brain. 

“Carlos!”, he yelled. The Spaniard was laughing even more, eyes sparkling and having the most adorable giggles. How was Max supposed to deal with this?

“Sorry, was that too much?” Worry clouded Carlos’ face as soon as he realised that Max had turned bright red and rigid. Without the mischief sparkling look on his face, Carlos resembled a lost puppy and those damn big brown eyes were tearing Max’ heart apart. He’d have said anything just to make Carlos happy but what actually came over his lips was - the truth.

“How could anything from you be too much? I’d take anything you’re willing to give me.” 

There was no playfulness at all in his words, just honesty and a deep desire. And then he realised the very bad innuendo in his words. “I mean- I don’t mean anything sexual, obviously, because you- I mean I’d love to but I didn’t want to implicit anything! But of course I’d want if – jeez, please, Carlos, just shut me up!” Max tried to cover his face in his hands, feeling his face heating up even more. 

“What?” Carlos didn’t say anything more than that sole word. Then Carlos weakly tried to pull Max’ hands away from his face. “Max, please look at me and repeat what you just said. Because if you said what I think you said, I’m going to kiss you.” 

These words hit Max like a sucker punch and he looked up, trying to figure out if the uncurling hope in his insides had any right to exist. Carlos was looking at him in an all-consuming gaze; triggering an incredibly pleasant hum in his body. 

“Please, kiss me”, was all Max could manage as an answer, hearing a tremble in his voice and feeling a flutter in his chest. He was hoping with every fibre of his being that he didn’t read the situation wrong; that he didn’t have a hallucination or that Carlos was making fun of him. 

But Carlos smiled softly, dismissing all of Max’ worries when he grabbed his waist, pulled him close and kissed him. A flash shot through Max’ body, hot and warm and sweet altogether; _this must be what perfection feels like_ was all he could think when he started to reciprocate the kiss. 

Moving his hands into Carlos’ hair and trying to get him even closer, their kiss grew from gentle to passionate until they were panting into each other’s mouths. 

Max opened his eyes slowly and took in the faint red painting Carlos’ cheeks, his dishevelled hair and the loving smile on his face. “Oh”, Max breathed. 

“Well, yeah.” Carlos grinned sheepishly and licked his lips. 

“We should have done this sooner”, Max said, deciding that they could work out whatever they had just started later and dove in for another kiss with his perfect Carlos; showing everyone near-by that he indeed finally got what belonged into his arms. 

He didn’t know then that this was the moment when the rest of their lives begun, entwined and inseparable and turning everything into happiness. 

~Fin~


End file.
